Our photo
by A n g e l a - Efp
Summary: * "Quindi adesso sono tuo per sempre?" gli chiese Kurt. "Oh, puoi scommetterci." "E quindi tu sei mio per sempre?" "La fregatura del matrimonio." "Quindi sono autorizzato a dire al segretario del tuo ufficio di starti lontano perché sei mio e solo mio?" "Si- cos?" disse Sebastian sobbalzando. "Come…? Anzi, no. Fammi indovinare: Sesto senso femminile?" *


Sebastian Smythe non si sentiva come si aspettava si sarebbe sentito.

_Peggio._

Era terrorizzato.

Era passato un mese dal loro quarto anniversario-_eh_ _già_, non era ancora scappato- e voleva chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo.

Non che fosse impaziente di avere un anello al dito ma era stato spinto più che altro dalle loro foto: stava mettendo a posto le cartelle del Pc quando gli era capitata sott'occhio la cartella con le loro foto, le aveva guardate tutte e, solo quando vide la loro foto al matrimonio di Cooper, il fratello di Blaine, aveva avuto l'illuminazione che lo aveva convinto a fare la grande domanda.

In realtà ci aveva rimuginato per settimane prima di chiedere a Blaine una mano a scegliere l'anello e poi aveva dovuto scegliere il _modo._

Ed era stata quella la parte più difficile.

Perché insomma, a parte il fatto _di_ _essere pur sempre Sebastian Smythe_, come poteva anche non aver paura di essere ripetitivo quando Blaine aveva fatto la proposta _perfetta_ che qualunque romantico come Kurt avrebbe amato?

Aveva passato le giornate nel suo ufficio a sbuffare e a passarsi le mani nei capelli esasperato mentre Santana lo guardava storto e il segretario dell'ufficio gli faceva gli occhi dolci e gli faceva continue allusioni sul _come_ _alleviare_ _lo_ _stress_.

Oh, lui di modi per scaricare e alleviare lo stress ne aveva tanti e li provava tutti, ma, nel frattempo, l'anello continuava a pesare nella tasca della sua giacca.

Poi Santana si era scocciata, l'aveva fermato prima che tornasse a casa un giovedì pomeriggio e con lo sguardo più dolce che gli avesse mai rivolto aveva detto: " 'Bas, rilassati: ti ama. Non importa cosa farai, okay? L'hai già conquistato." e gli aveva sorriso rassicurante.

A chiunque sarebbero sembrate parole vane e di circostanza, oppure qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirsi male perché _Santana Lopez era stata dolce con qualcuno che non fosse la sua dolce BrittBritt, _ma era proprio quello di cui Sebastian aveva bisogno e così aveva preso coraggio e, preso un respiro profondo, aveva optato per la _semplicità_.

_Relativa_ semplicità, ma sempre semplicità.

Quella mattina aveva fatto finta di nulla: si era alzato prima di Kurt, si era vestito in fretta e aveva preparato due caffè lasciandone uno sul tavolo.

Prima del lavoro era andato dal suo fioraio di fiducia, lo stesso a cui commissionava tutti i bouquet che regalava a Kurt per i suoi spettacoli a Brodway, e gli aveva chiesto un centinaio di rose- la normalità praticamente – e gli disse l'indirizzo del teatro nel quale Kurt faceva le prove del suo spettacolo.

Considerava i bouquet di rose il gesto più romantico di cui era capace e sapeva che con quelli andava sul sicuro con Kurt e sperava che il suo ragazzo non se stancasse mai perché, davvero, non sapeva cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare per dimostrargli quanto l'amasse.

Nonostante lui e Kurt stessero insieme da quattro anni Sebastian, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, aveva ancora paura che lui ci ripensasse e che tornasse tra le braccia di Blaine.

Anche se sapeva che non era possibile perché Blaine in quel momento era uno dei suoi migliori amici e, per di più, era fidanzato con _bocca di trota_.

Pensò di dover chiedere a Blaine se la sapesse usare _bene_ quella bocca _enorme._

Già se lo immaginava arrossire tutto e iniziare a balbettare cose senza senso, ghignò e tornò al suo lavoro.

Sebastian tornò a casa prima del solito e iniziò a preparare la cena e ad apparecchiare la tavola ma, quando guardò il suo operato, non ne fu soddisfatto e poi capì perché.

_Diamine non aveva un discorso_.

Sbuffò e quasi tirò un pugno al muro per la frustrazione.

Poi gli venne un idea.

Kurt aprì la porta di casa con un enorme sorriso mentre inspirava ancora una volta il profumo delle rose.

Amava quando Sebastian gli faceva quei regali, amava il fatto che sapeva glieli avrebbe fatti sempre e, beh, amava _tutto_ quello che faceva Sebastian.

Chiuse la porta con il piede mentre appendeva la giacca e lasciava la borsa a terra e non potendo fare a meno di notare la borsa di Sebastian al suo posto, ai piedi dell'attaccapanni.

Sorrise malizioso e si diresse in cucina preparandosi a quello che sarebbe potuto essere uno shock per i suoi ormoni quando-_oh, non poteva crederci_.

I muri erano ricoperti di tutte le loro foto scattate negli ultimi quattro anni, quasi tutte scattate da Evelyn-_ho un ossessione per le foto_- Smythe.

"Uhm, ciao. Sei in anticipo." Sentì mormorare alle sue spalle e lui si girò di scatto.

Sebastian Smythe, capelli scombinati, gli occhi verdi messi in risalto dalla camicia di un grigio metallico sbottonata per i primi tre bottoni e la cravatta nera slacciata.

"Ciao a te. Che succede qui?" chiese sorridendo curioso.

"Io, uhm, beh, volevo parlarti." Rispose mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Beh, sono qui, dimmi." Disse quando passò troppo tempo e Sebastian non sembrava voler continuare.

Sebastian sfoggiò i suoi migliori occhi da cucciolo e "mi dai prima un bacio?" gli chiese.

Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio, perché _diamine stava facendo sul serio?_, e poi rise per l'espressione e per la domanda, entrambe non necessarie, e si sporse verso di lui baciandolo piano e con dolcezza.

Quando si staccarono Sebastian prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a parlare.

"Io, sai, ho pensato tanto a noi in questo periodo, cioè, penso sempre a te ma, ho iniziato a pensare al nostro rapporto e ho pensato che stiamo insieme da molto." Si fermò per un secondo, l'espressione così seria che Kurt ebbe quasi paura che avesse avuto qualche ripensamento su di loro, dimenticandosi per qualche secondo dei fiori e delle foto da cui era circondato.

"Ho pensato ai nostri ultimi quattro anni insieme e, wow, sono stati fantastici. Così ho guardato tutte le nostre foto, le ho guardate tutte e, sai, Kurt?, io non ne vedo una sola in cui non siamo felici o fingevamo di esserlo. E sai a cosa ho pensato oltre 'Dio quanto lo amo '?"

Kurt scosse la testa mentre iniziava a capire il perché di tutto quello e gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime.

Sebastian si avvicinò-quando si era allontanato?- , gli prese le mani fra le sue e gli sorrise.

"Ho pensato che volevo passare tutta la vita ad essere così felice, così felice _con_ _te_." Gli sussurrò ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.

"Voglio continuare a dover sopportare le maratone di una mamma per amica tue e di pinocchio, voglio continuare a lasciarti il caffè sul tavolo la mattina, voglio continuare a darti il bacio del buongiorno, voglio continuare ad aver paura di tuo padre, voglio continuare a sentire Santana sbuffare ogni volta che mi vede inviarti messaggi in ufficio e voglio continuare a litigare e fare sesso riparatore con te e, ancora, voglio continuare a guardare i tuoi fantastici occhi azzurri ogni giorno, darti il bacio del buongiorno la mattina anche se non sei d'accordo, a vedere i tuoi spettacoli e aspettarti dietro le quinte alla fine per abbracciarti perché sei sempre fantastico, voglio continuare a sentir dire a mia sorella che mi stai rammollendo e voglio continuare ad essere tuo come tu sei mio. E voglio continuare a fare tutto questo per sempre." gli lasciò le mani e si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi con una scatola in mano che non gli aveva nemmeno visto prendere.

"Quindi, Lady Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, vuoi essere mia per il resto della vita, diventando la mia mogliettina?" disse sorridendo amorevole e scherzoso aprendo la scatola rivelando un anello d'argento dal taglio maschile con un piccolo zaffiro al centro.

Kurt quasi scoppiò a ridere, le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgare dai suoi occhi.

"Dio, Mangusta, che domande. Certo che voglio sposarti."

Sebastian si alzò e lo guardò per qualche secondo con il sorriso più grande e luminoso che gli avesse mai visto in faccia, poggiò la fronte contro la sua mentre guardavano insieme la mano di Sebastian che infilava l'anello al suo dito e "Dio, Kurt Hummel, ti amo così tanto." Disse incredulo.

Kurt tirò su con il naso "Ti amo anch'io, mio futuro marito." Disse felice.

"Oh, Dio. Tu vuoi uccidermi. Vero?" disse Sebastian che gli prese la mano sinistra e se la poggiò sul petto. "Lo senti?"

"Credo che lo sentano anche Santana e Brittany." Rise lui.

"Okay, che ne dici di mangiare prima di spostarci in camera?"

Kurt annuì mentre sentiva il cuore battere forte, tanto quanto quello del _suo futuro marito_.

_Kurt Hummel-Smythe. Suona bene._ Pensò.

Un'ora dopo lui e Sebastian erano sul letto a coccolarsi.

"Quindi adesso sono tuo per sempre?" gli chiese Kurt.

"Oh, puoi scommetterci."

"E quindi tu sei mio per sempre?"

"La fregatura del matrimonio."

"Quindi sono autorizzato a dire al segretario del tuo ufficio di starti lontano perché sei mio e solo mio?"

"Si- cos?" disse Sebastian sobbalzando. "Come…? Anzi, no. Fammi indovinare: Sesto senso femminile?"

"Zitto, idiota. Io so sempre tutto." Disse stringendolo più a se.

"Ah, beh. Quindi io sono autorizzato a dare un pugno in faccia ai tuoi colleghi che _darebbero volentieri una botta a quel tuo culo da Oscar_?" chiese citando un ex spasimante.

"Oh, Dio. Ti prego, sai benissimo che Daniel è stato un caso più unico che raro."

"Siamo sicuri, eppure io sono piuttosto sicuro di aver visto Jo e Austin confabulare qualcosa su come farebbero volentieri una cosa a tre con te." Borbottò.

"Beh, magari può essere una cosa a quattro." Sussurrò Kurt con tono malizioso al suo orecchio prima di succhiargli il lobo.

Ma Sebastian non si fece distrarre e quasi ringhiò "Non devono neanche pensare di toccarti, tu sei mio."

"E tu sei mio, Sebastian Smythe, per il resto della vita."


End file.
